prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Marriage (TDoMM)
In Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror, players have the option to get married and start a family. There are 20 marriage candidates available for each of the main character genders; 10 for the girl main character, and 10 too for the boy main character. Same-sex marriage never available. 'Marriage Candidates' Bachelors #Christoph #David #Glass Prince #Guido #Igor #Marco #Noah #Nils #Rudolf #Stephan Bachelorettes #Angie #Celesta #Charlotte #Heidi #Lisa #May #Mirage Princess #Natasha #Vera #Yani 'Basics' So to complete, the Player must need these following requirements for marriage: *Reach a Golden colored Diamond. *See the Person's Diamond Events. *Purchase the Golden Ring at the Accessory Store. *Have friendship with the person's family (if required). *All characters have been unlocked. *Be in Year 2 or later. 'Friendship' The available marriage candidates will typically have colored flowers on their character portraits when the Player talks to them. These colors will indicate friendship level with the individual. To determine friendship/diamond level, the Player can stand next to them and press the X Button on Wii U. An emotion bubble will appear that reflects their Diamond Points: *White Diamond = 0 to 9,999 DP. X Button = squiggly circle *Purple Diamond = 10,000 to 19,999 DP. X Button= (...) thought bubble *Blue Diamond = 20,000 to 20,999 DP. X Button = horizontal hash marks *Red Diamond = 30,000 to 34,999 DP. X Button = vertical marks *Pink Diamond = 35,000 to 39,999 DP. X Button = music notes *Silver Diamond = 40,000 to 49,999 DP. X Button =sparkles *Yellow Diamond = 50,000 to 59,999 DP. X Button = flowers *Golden Diamond = 60,000 to 65,000 DP. X Button = hearts To increase friendship level Players can talk to the person (+100 FP per day), participate in festivals and events (between +1000 and +3000 DP), show the person an animal he or she likes (+150 or +250 FP), and give gifts. The better Players give gifts to a person, the more friendship Players earn. Giving the person's special gift will earn a lot of Diamond Points, while giving something the person doesn't like will decrease your Diamond Points. Birthdays are a great chance to really boost the Player's friendship with someone. A favorite gift given on the person's birthday will earn players +3000 DP. Wrapping the birthday gift can add another +350 DP, and selecting a wrapping ribbon in the person's favorite color is an additional +50. 'Diamond Events' Diamond Events are like Heart/Flower events in Harvest Moon series, in which players must select the correct answer to increase friendship points. These events are required to see if Player wants to marry the person. During a Diamond Event, the person will give you two selections. Sometimes the selections are just for confirmation, and other times they will tell the person how you feel towards him or her. If Player chooses the positive answer, they will earn +2000 DP. If Player chooses the negative answer will decrease the person's friendship by -2000 DP, but it does not ruin their chances to marry that person. Instead, all it does is decrease Player's friendship, which the Player can eventually recover by giving gifts. The Player cannot re-do a Diamond Event, regardless of an answer they have selected. Some of the friend events have extra requirements, such as friendship with other townspeople. For example, in Noah's Blue Diamond Event, the Player need at least 10,000 DP with Marco before the event can trigger. NOTE Noah, Yani, Glass Prince, and Mirage Princess have different ways of triggering diamond events. For Noah and Yani, the Player need to see his/her four Idol Inspection events before the Player can see his/her Diamond Events at normal diamond level. The last Idol Inspection secret event is not available until Players have seen the previous three and have reached Year 2 or later. This means the Player cannot start to see Noah or Yani's diamond events until Year 2. The Glass Prince and Mirage Princess not have visible heart colors. If the Player wants to marry one of them, the Player will need to keep an eye on number of hearts they have instead of diamond color. Check the bookcase next to your bed to view diamond markers for each townspeople. When you have 10 hearts with Glass Prince or Mirage Princess, it does not automatically mean the Player have a golden diamond color. The 10th diamond maker will appear when you have reached about 59,000 DP. The Player still needs to give additional gifts after seen last diamond appear on townspeople's profile pages in order to reach the required 60,000 DP. 'House Upgrading' To accomodate the person who may be living with you at some point, the Player will need to increase the size of his/her house to Level 2. The blueprint for house upgrade will be at Lev's shop for 70.000 Cash after you build the Upgraded House. Level 2 House requires 60 Lumber, 60 Stone, 10 Glass Stone, and 7 Emerald. The house comes with a double bed inside of it. You can change the style of the double bed if you want, but you don't need to have a specific double bed style to get married. 'Proposing Marriage' The Player will need to give his/her partner a Golden Ring to propose marriage. The Golden Ring is available at Accessory Store for 10.000 Cash. The Player need to have all requirements in place before he/she can successfully offer the Golden Ring to his/her sweetheart. Wait until a sunny Saturday or Sunday when it is not a festival day, the Player must seen all Diamond Events, had a golden diamond color with his/her partner, had upgraded house to Level 2 or bigger, and then give him or her the Golden Ring. For some candidates who are shopkeeper, the Player have to wait until they are not working before the Player can propose. Some of these candidates have additional requirements: If the Player is proposing to... *Angie, Christoph must be unlocked. *David, it cannot be Winter (he will be unavailable). *Guido, Rudolf must be unlocked. *Lisa, Heidi must be unlocked. If the Golden Ring is rejected, that means all of the marriage requirements have not been completed yet. Double check each one of the requirements, as the game will not allow players to marry with his/her romantic partner until they've cleared all. Another thing: Before you can marry someone, you also need to have minimal 30,000 DP (Red Diamond) with the person's family. It wouldn't be polite for you to woo away someone who is important to them. Some marriage candidates do not have any family, so this requirement may not be important. 'Wedding Ceremony' The wedding ceremony will take place one week after you proposed. The day will not be marked on your calendar. If the wedding is going to fall on the same day as a seasonal festival, the wedding will be pushed back by 1 day. On the day of the wedding, Players will immediately go to the Ballroom in Town Hall for their wedding ceremony. After you view the wedding ceremony, the ending credits will roll and you will return to your house. Your new spouse will ask what name you would like him/her to call you from now on. You can be non-creative and type in your original name, or you can be sweet and ask him/her to call you sweetie, dear, or what ever name you can think of. Another thing: If the player marries Glass Prince or Mirage Princess, their wedding ceremony will take place in front of the Queen's Castle. Mirror Queen will be the only one who presides their wedding and no other people attended. After marriage, Players will not have to choose a nickname but you will be told what his/her true name is. Aftermath One of the benefits to getting married is that the Player have a chef to cook lunch for them! Every day, the Player can go into his/her house between 13:00 and 14:00 to receive a food from his/her spouse. The wedding date will be marked on your calendar after the ceremony takes place. This is now your anniversary date, and you can celebrate it every year. Go inside house after 18:00 to celebrate together. You will be rewarded with a Wonderful Stone and +1000 DP with your spouse (and child). The Player also celebrates his/her birthday in the same manner. Go inside your house on your birthday after 18:00 to receive a random present from your spouse. However, the Player do not celebrate thier spouse' birthday of same way. The Player's spouse' birthday is the same as it was before marriage; they give him or her a gift on his/her birthday and the Player gets a boost in DP. Some festivals will also changed. Since the Player has already married, they will no longer have to ask for a date to the Summer Festival, Christmas Eve, or Christmas. On Valentine's Day, players will receive the love gift from their spouse after they go to bed instead of having to walk in and out of their house to receive visitors. Players need to have an empty spot available in his/her Bag so that his/her spouse can sneak it into their Bag while they sleep. Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only